It Might Just Take A Century
by CassidyCoyote
Summary: Tech and the gang are about to get themselves up to their necks in trouble. Dresses and flowers and fabric and buttons and McDonalds and zombies? Oh boy, here we go again... rated for naughty jokes and the breaking of all four walls...and maybe a fifth.
1. Let The Madness Begin

**Well, before you guys start reading, you should know that this was NOT written just by me. This was originally a roleplay on "Loonatics Unleashed Online" and later "Loonatics Unleashed and You", but, due to school and college and real life, the roleplay died.**

But, thankfully a good freind of mine, Syaz, agreed to finish it off with me. I asked her because the roleplay was actually her idea.

So, this chapter was written by Syaz, XtreamEmily, and myself. I do not own the Loonatics. None of us do. We're just obsessed fans. XD

**Chapter One: "Let The Madness Begin"**

"But why do you two get to sit there?" Duck whined, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at the two girls.

Sapphire turned her head aside and met Quick's eye, trying not to laugh. It was a warm evening in Acmetropolis, the setting sun sending long shadows across the floor, illuminating the faces of all sitting in the room.

"Duck, for the 7th time, we were here first," Sapphire said, crossing her legs over the new bean bag in the room. She and Quick had gotten the 2 better soft seats earlier, besides Duck protest's to watch TV from there.

"And also because we say so," Quick shrugged nonchalantly with what only could have been an attempt an at innocent smirk. Naturally, it didn't turn out right. Duck stomped his foot in frustration, mimicking a bratty teenager in the process.

"Nice," Sapphire slapped Quick's palm and giggled.

"Smooth Duck, getting told off by two younger girls, that's got to be a new low for you," Icy snickered, channel surfing on the couch.

Ace, who had been clearly trying to block out the conversation let out an involuntary snort, receiving death glares from the disgruntled mallard.

Before he was able to retort whatever lame comeback he had in mind however, the door slid open, making all the rooms occupants look up.

Mairi skipped in merrily, her small shar pei puppy following her diligently. She was dressed in skinny jeans and her generic heart-design shress. Without acknowledgment of anyone in front of the TV, she trotted over to the opposite end of the room and through the door that led to HQ's living quarters.

Meanwhile, in another room, Tech's lab, in fact, Cass and Tech were working on a project. Well, Tech was, at least, Cassidy had fallen asleep on Tech's makeshift bed, a pullout couch, a few moments ago. Tech watched her for a while, smiling softly at her. He felt knots well up in his stomach as he thought about the huge event in front of him. He was getting married, and to whom he thought was the most wonderful and beautiful girl he had ever met.

"Cass..." he whispered as he stood up and walked toward the couch. "Cassidy...wake up..." His voice became louder as he tried to wake up his fiance. It was usually quite a challenge, and with all the extra activities and planning going on, it was becoming a little more difficult each day to wake Cassidy up.

"Teeeeeech.." She whined, rolling over. "Unless there's an end-of-the-world disaster happening, please let me sleep..."

Tech laughed. "Alright. Just checking on you..." He sat back down in his chair and started to think.

How in the world did this happen, you ask? How did Tech, as in, the least likely person on the team to ask a girl out let alone ask her to marry him, end up engaged to Cassidy? Tech wasn't too sure himself, but he was beyond joyful that it did.

In the midst of his contemplation, the lab doors slide open. To wrapped up in his own mind to realise, Mairi happily walked over to him, plopping a puppy onto his lap. "SAY HI UNCLE TECH!" She cried happily. Tech jerked backwards with a start, but before he even had time to scold her for frightening him, she had already flung herself upon the sleeping she-coyote.

"UP! UP! UP! I BROUGHT, LIKE, A HUNDRED BOOKS WITH DRESSES! YOU NEED TO PICK ONE AND THEN I HAFFTA SIZE YOU UP AND CUT OUT THE FABRIC AND OH FLOP FLOP FLOP I'M SO 'CIIIIITEEEED!"

"AMARA ASHLIEGH LYRE!" Tech could hear Cassidy's screech. He winced. This could get ugly.

The she-coyote was trying to sit up, but Mairi was still lying on top of her, and considering the fact that Cass was less than half the size of the tall lyre bird, she had little success.

"GETOFFGETOFFGETOFF!"

Sapphire poked her head around the door at Mairi's shriek, Quick by her side. The two shared an excited grin and easily slipped into the room as the chaos unfolded.

"NOT UNTIL YOU GETUPGETUPGETUPGETUP!"

"I CAN'T GET UP UNTIL YOU GET OFF!" Was the reply.

"Should we do something?" Sapphire nudged Tech, having slid closer to the coyote genius. Tech stared at her for a second, too caught up in the scene in front of him to have realized their presence in the room.

"If you're going to do anything, now would be a good time thanks."

"Now, Mazz. I think you've given me permanent hearing damage."

Quick nodded meekly, hands covering her ears. Within a second, Mairi found herself hovering 3 feet in the air.

Cassidy huffed, sitting up. Her usually sleek, fire-red hair was now unbelievably frizzy, with chunks of it falling out of the braid.

Tech bit his lip to keep from laughing. Cassidy noticed this and chucked a pillow at him. "Oww!" He whined, throwing it back at her.

Mairi looked at the couple from her place in the air. "Aaaawe. So kah-yooooouuu-tuh." After that, she coughed, blinking once or twice, before squealing: "PUT ME THE FLOP DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I'M GUNNA CRYYYYYY!"

Cassidy giggled a bit at Mairi. "Don't worry, Mazz. Sapph won't let you fall..."

Tech snuck around the back of the couch while Cass wasn't paying attention, then grabbed her around the waist.

Cassidy screeched. "GAAAAAAAAHHH!" When she realized it was Tech, she squirmed and turned around, still in Tech's arms, and gave him the most intimidating glare she could muster. "On the couch." She whispered, her face serious.

Mairi grinned and pointed gleefully. "NOT YOOOOUUURS!"

Sapphire gently let Mairi down back on the floor and linked arms with the tall lyre bird.

"Think it's time to get her moving?" she gestured with her eyes to Cass.

The lyrebird nodded gravely. "We have many, many books to look through." She then opened up her backpack and tipped out at least 11 magazines and bridal design books. "LET THE SEARCH BEGIN!"

Cassidy blinked, staring wide-eyed at the books. Her third worst fear besides needles and blood... dresses. She turned and glared at Tech again. "Why did I let you talk me into this?"

Tech just burst out laughing.

However, the next thing Tech felt was a gust of energy that -quite literally- shoved him out of the room. "Sorry Tech, this is a total 'girls only moment', Sapphire grinned wickedly out of the crack of the door.

"But it-it's my lab! And my wedding too!" Only after he said it did he realize how dreamlike and unreal the words felt rolling off his tongue.

"Yesss, but it's tradition that the bride's friends help with the preparations," Mairi yelled from inside.

"Who came up with that rule?" Tech demanded, as Sapphire began to shut the door. The young girl whipped the door openand said seriously straight at the coyote's face, "We just did," before slamming the door shut again.

Cassidy glanced at the girls with the most innocent look ever. "Mazzz? Sapph?" She whimpered.

Mairi clapped her hands gleefully. "This is going to be FUN! SO! Cass! What did you have in mind! I was thinking ribbons and lace and some embroidery across the bust and lots of floral designs-"

"For ME?" Cassidy stared at Mairi in shock.

Mairi blinked before scoffing. "Pffft. No! For ME!" She then began to flick through one of the books. "Flop it I can't wait for Duck to propose."

Quick giggled. "You'll be waiting a looooong time, senorita. That loco Duck weell take forever."

Cass just kinda stared at the girls with a blank look. "I... I... realllllly don't know." She confessed.

"Weellll... We'll help you know!" Sapphire clapped her hands together and beamed. "First of all, do you even know where you're getting married?"

"Wella I'mma thinking of sometinga simple." Mairi began in a really bad Itallian accent.

Cassidy choked down a snort at Mazz. "Yeah, simple is good." She paused at Sapphire's question. "We're not totally sure yet. We don't want to set any for sure dates until absolutely necessary. Who knows when a mission might pop up."

"Yeazzzz, what if we serve the pizzaria or speghettiiii?" Sapphire cought on to her friend's game, adding a ridiculous little twirl before tripping back and landing hard on her arse. "Owww..."

"Mama mia! Ummm... Julius Ceasar... Pizza... Colusseum and... Stuff."

Quick giggled insanely. This was going to be a great night in.

"It's cold in here." Mairi observed. Figures, they were waiting for a random comment from her.

"Eet's always mucho cold een here." Quick admitted.

Cassidy smiled slyly. "It's not ALWAYS cold in here..." She muttered before following Mairi.

"We should move this to MY room." Mairi beamed before scooping all her books up and wandering away happily.

"As in Duck's room" Sapphire quipped, skipping along and dragging Cassidy behind her.

Cassidy smiled slyly. "It's not ALWAYS cold in here..."

Mairi giggled. "Oi. It's not just Duck's room anymore... Not now that I've covered all those posters of him."

"Yeah, the same way you help decorate my room," Sapphire laughed before running down the familiar corridor leading to Duck's ro- Mairi and Duck's room.

Mairi danced her way up the corridor, adding leaps and bounds similar to that of a ballerina... Except a ballerina would be much more graceful.

"I guess you lot haven't been in there for a while."

"We avoid eet eef we can." Quick snickered, giving Cassidy a playful elbow. They all stopped in front of the door, and waited for Mairi to type in the code. It was usually locked during the day when no one was in, or when Duck didn't want anyone in. Or when Duck and Mairi were in together.

The doors slid open to reveal a room that hadn't changed much, except for the fact that instead of the traditional orange blanket on Duck's bed, there was a hand-sewn orange quilt. And instead of several faces looking down at them from the walls, there were almost a hundred. Pinned and taped and stuck over the multiple A2 sized pictures of the mallard were numerous photos, hand drawn pictures and other crafty things. Photos of the team were amongst those upon the wall, but predominantly they were pictures of Mairi. There were colouring-in pages and collages and a few magazine posters of Misty that had been graffitied over with red markers.

"It started with one, and then we kinda went crazy with it." the lyrebird grinned. "I told him the posters of him were lonely with out me, so he stuck that one up next to him," she pointed to a picture of her pulling a silly face, stuck on one of the posters beside Duck's bed. "And then we just kept adding more and more." And with that, she spread all the books out over the miniature table at the foot of Duck's bed and began inspecting them once more.

Sapphire looked around her in wonder, slightly -if not totally- freaked out at the number of eyes looking back at her.

However, the moment she leaned over the book a flash of light illuminated the room. Duck looked back at them, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Mairi let us in."

"Since when did I allow that."

"Doesn't matter. We would have done it even if you said no."

Duck opened his beak to respond but snapped it close again, pulling a face, "There's this hot chick in the living room, asking for the bride. Something about being a professional planner, I searched the whole tower for you guys."

"Well, can you tell her we're busy," Mairi said defensively, in a slight louder tone than she meant too.

"She wants to see Cass, something about a party," Duck shrugged, completely oblivious to the situation before quacking himself back out again.

Mairi pouted. "I bet I'm hotter." She mumbled, not sounding too convinced.

Quick looked around at the group. "Should... Should we go see?"

Mairi slammed a hand on the table. "YES! NO!" She thought for a while... "MAYBE!"

The 4 girls left the room and trudged down the corridors back to the living quarters. However, Sapphire felt as if the wind was knocked out of her the moment they stepped into the room.

She had heard her before she saw her, "Oh, I've heard. My whole family worked in this area. Why," a shuffle of papers "my great-great-great-great-great-GREAT grandmother planned Princess D's party."

From the back, all they saw was a thick lock of golden-blond hair, that shone under the lights of HQ. She turned around as the girls approached her, grinning a perfectly even smile that lighted up her emerald green eyes.

However, her smiled faltered when she saw Sapphire, "Sapphire?"

Sapphire managed a tight smile, "McKella..."

**(END CHAPTER)**

**Reviews make our world go 'round (B**


	2. Let Chaos Reign

**Syaz and I are gonna see if we can make each of the chapter's names begin with "let" XDD**

**Chapter Two: "Let Chaos Reign"**

Mairi looked between the two humans. She sensed the tension and swallowed. She then caught Duck staring at the human girl with wide, appreciative eyes, before huffing and stomping out of the room altogether.

Cassidy glanced at Sapphire... then at the girl named McKella. She smirked. "So... this looks like a Kerri and I situation." She snorted.

Seth had entered at a rather bad time, bounding in on the awkward situation with Dusk right at his side. He sensed a discomfort between Sapphire and the blond woman...the SEXY blond woman. Dusk noticed his friend's reaction.

"Oh, dear."

Swiftly gliding over, Seth put an arm around the McKella woman's waist, tipping her over gently as though in a dance. "Hello gorgeous, I'm Seth. Pleased to meet a pretty princess like yourself."

Alison Mckella grinned cheekily at Seth, "Hello handsome, you're obviously a piece of work," she purred.

From the corner of her eye, Sapphire noticed Quick fidgeting slightly, putting her weight on one foot before shifting it to the other. Realizing her friend's discomfort, Sapphire injected lightly, more than a tinge of uncharacteristic edge in her voice, "Well, it seems that you haven't changed a bit," she said calmly.

Alison looked back at her, a sly grin crossing her face. "Neither have you I see," her brown eyes searched through her own blue orbs as if finding her weak point. She narrowed her eyes, "I see you haven't done anything to that bird nest you call hair," she said icily, crossing her arms over her rather, errm, 'impressive' chest.

Sapphire subconsciously touched her messy ponytail, feeling self conscious at Alison's immaculate outfit and style. She held herself up like the kind of girl that did ballet since she was two and had a feisty and haughty look in her eyes.

She looked past Sapphire and clapped her hands when she saw Cassidy, "You must be the bride," without waiting for a reply she got up and began to circle the coyote. "Hmm, you have a nice complexion, but your hair is waaaayyyy to frizzed up, perhaps a trip to the salon? And you body, it…."

"Erm, may I know actually what your talking bout?" Cassidy asked uncertainly.

"Why my dear, imagine this," she clapped her hands together and opened her eyes wider, "You're walking down the aisle in the best designer dress money can buy, behind you as if like magic, grass and music will come out, courtesy of the best orchestra in Acmetropolis, as your guest is served with the best dishes from all around the world, your wedding would be the talk of years to come!" She said each word with a flare of dramatics that Sapphire knew she had been working on since high school.

And she had to admit, she had improved greatly at it too.

She leaned closer towards Cassidy, lowering her voice to a whisper, "Don't you want such a night to remember?"

"Now hold on a minute," Mairi, having been overcome by boredom, had marched back into the room at one point, strangely unnoticed by the others. She looked from Cassidy to Alison, a confused look on her face, "What the heck do you think your doing?"

Alison looked up, her eyes betraying a hint of annoyance at the interruption. Being the girl she was, it was gone in a second, "Well, I'm doing my job," she walked towards Mairi and made an act of pulling a card out of her lime green purse.

"Alison Jean McKella, professional wedding planner at your service," she mocked a bow, lifting the side of her plum coloured skirt up.

Cassidy cleared her throat, "Excuse me, but may I ask, how do you actually know that I'm getting married?"

Alison laughed, a tittering giggle that, if anything, sounded hollow, "Ms Coyote, it's my job to know. I've been in this business ever since I was in little tot in overalls. My mum used to do this job too, she's the who originally got me into this. But" she laughed again, "I wouldn't want to be tooting my own horn now, will I?"

"That's so unlike you," Sapphire muttered under her breath, picking at an invisible piece of dust on her sleeve.

Alison whirled around,the lighting in the room made her eyes glint eerily, "Good girls don't _kiss and tell_ now, do they?"

She pouted her lips, her voice suddenly softening, "Of course, you'd know everything about that, I assume." Her eyes didn't go through with her tone though, they were glinting too much for someone who sounded so compassionate.

It didn't take a genius to know that she wasn't referring to her job.

Noticing the tension, Seth tore his eyes away from below her waist and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Now, Now, Miss McKella. It doesn't matter what kind of music to play or if Cassidy's getting married on the Acmetropolis Red Carpet. We just want a peaceful wedding with no paparazzi or little woodland creatures serving food...or anything you had in mind. Just a nice little wedding. Right Cass?" He poked playfully at his soon to be sister-in-laws ribcage.

Sapphire stiffened, glancing at Seth with what could have been a -betrayed?- look, "But I thought WE were going to plan it?" On normal occasions, she would have stomped her feet in distress. Thankfully, she didn't.

"But I thought YOU wanted Cassidy to have the BEST?" she fired back, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Sapphire clenched her jaw, she was tired of being bossed around, she was tired of feeling number two beside the oh-so-perfect girl. She opened her mouth to retort, but closed it again when she caught sight of Cassidy. Her friend had been through a lot, and she knew she deserved to have a good time at her own wedding.

"If I handle it, all you have to do is turn up for the event extravaganza, you won't have to lift a finger for the work..."

Now, Sapphire was sure that _that_ term, no one can agree with.

Seth gave Sapphire a worried glance. "I don't... lady...your awfully pretty and all...but it sounds..." Seth paused. "Expensive..."

Cassidy stared at Alison. She couldn't think of anything at all to say. She just stood there for a few minutes in silence. Tech, who had been standing nearby and had overheard the whole thing, came up to Cassidy. "It's your choice, hun... No matter what you decide, you know I'll be behind you all the way." He whispered to her.

Seth grinned. "Through thick and thin and sex and casual make-out sessions." he chuckled quietly to himself.

Cassidy quickly spun around and punched Seth in the arm. "Sholla, Seth! I'm trying to think!"

Tech's face turned bright red.

Cassidy was silent for a few more minutes, then she placed her hands on her hips with a serious, determined face. "I'm sorry, Miss McKella, but I'm going to have to turn your offer down. Tech and I want a quiet, small wedding. I also believe the only reason why you're this interested is because I'm from Sari." Things has changed since King John's death. Everyone knew about Sari, and about Cassidy. It was no longer a secret. Reporters had hunted her down for the first month after her father's, and brother's, deaths was made public. She couldn't stand it. This would only be one more way to let them get to her.

Seth made a little snorting sound as Cassidy punched him. "Sorry." he chortled. He gave Alison Mckella a stern glare. She didn't seem so pretty anymore. "Why don't I show you out of our humble home." He offered, taking her hand and trying todrag her away from the others and to the exit.

As Seth began walking her towards the door, all a fluster, Mairi turned to Cassidy with wide, pleading eyes and asked: "You're not planning on buying a designer dress, are you?"

But before Cassidy spoke, and Seth could completely escort McKella through the exit, Duck quacked in front of the blond with the same wide, pleading eyes that Mairi had shown mere moments ago.

"Maybe you could assist with _some_ of the planning! I mean, it'll be pretty hectic if we try and do it ALL ourselves. And the more the merrier, so they say! Ah-heh-heh..."

The woman's face lit up. Mairi's looked ready for murder. At it was pointed at Duck.

Cassidy blinked. "Well...I guess that would be okay... I don't want you guys to be too overworked with this..."

Tech hugged her. "Whatever you want, Cass..." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Mairi harrumphed and stamped her foot impatiently. Duck ignored her. She then turned to Cassidy with an overtly angry expression upon her face and stated: "I'm still making the dress." She then turned on her heel and left the room.

"I can make the menu! Right?" Seth asked Cassidy with pleading eyes.

Sapphire fidgeted with her charm bracelet, biting down on her lower lip in the process.

Alison turned to the room again after she had a foot out from the door, "I'll see you soon Cassidy," she added a naughty giggle, "Trust me, we're gonna have tons of fun preparing your wedding."

Quick watched the woman leave with her eyes narrowed and arms crossed. "Don't let la puerta hit you on the way out señorita." she mumbled to herself though, the planner was already gone.

A bit of jealousy had bubbled up when Seth had first seen the blond, and it lingered still. The girl holds a grudge.

But...quickly, recuperating from her leave, Quick spun around to face Cassidy, having heard Seth's request.

"No! Let mee make the menu! Unless you're reeeally that fond of Comida Japonesa." she rolled her eyes up, with a slight smirk at Seth when he turned to face her.

"Oi! Just because you didn't like that ONE type of sushi, doesn't mean-"

"Food wrapped in seea weed is NOT what you would want at una boda!

"There you go with that Spanish again..."

"Hey! I'm just saying I've worked at a catering place, I think I'd know a bit about-"

"But that was a Mexican food restaurant!"

"Sooo?"

"She's gonna be MY sister-in-law-"

"Ella es practically mine too!"

Seth chewed on his nails nervously. "C'mon! I don't ALWAYS make Japanese food!" he protested between nibbles. "Besides, Mexican food isn't exactly wanted in a wedding either." He grunted to his girlfriend, trying to make her see the error in her ways.

Duck remained distant from the wedding preparations (a.k.a the squabbling), and lingered at front of the door through which Alison had left, a wide, dreamy smile upon his bill.

Slam looked from Tech comforting Cassidy, who was obviously developing a migraine, to Quick and Seth bickering about the menu, to the door from which Mairi had taken her exit, to the mallard standing gazing fondly into space.

"Yurabbuck dis." He mumbled, leaving.

Dusk quietly remained to himself as his friend quarrelled with his feisty love. _'I wonder what Slam said?'_ he pondered, never really understanding his jibberish like the others.

He shrugged and went to the HQ's balcony to fly off into the city and perhaps find something for Cass and Tech's wedding day.

~~~~

Sapphire turned around, needing space to calm herself down and see everything through a less muddled and biased perspective.

Okay, so she's back, and already she was starting to get on her nerves. Alison was certainly the type of girl that couldn't possibly pass up any chance to be in the spotlight. And like Cass had just said earlier, she was probably nosing just to get herself a spot in the limelight.

_'Ali, you're so predictable.'_

She glance back at the sound of bickering before glancing at the door where Mairi had left through. She stole a glance at Duck and inwardly grimaced at his puppy eyed expression.

"Com'on Cass, Quick, we'd better catch up with Mazz," she added as an afterthought, trying to lighten the situation, "You don't want her making your dress into something out of a history book, do you?"

Seth looked back at her, "What about me?" he nearly whined.

"I have a special task for you," she smiled, "keeping Tech updated on the plans."

"Plus-a-little-Japanese-might-not-be-too-bad," Rev laughed, earning a sarcastic eye-roll from everyone in the room.

Tech stared after the girls, unsure of what to do.

"Eh, something ruffled your tail doc?" Ace questioned, seeing Tech's blank expression.

The coyote shook his head with a weak grin, "By the girl's enthusiasm for this people would get the impression that they're the ones getting married."

~~~~

Cassidy quickly trailed after Mairi. "Mazz, you know I want you to make my dress. You know exactly what I'll put up with in the dress."

Just seconds after she had left the room after Mazz, Cassidy reappeared and walked up to Quick and Seth, who were still arguing. "You know what? You two could do it together. A bit of both. Plus, my mother might be able to come over and help prepare. She'd love to help you guys!" With that, she spun around and ran back the way she had came.

Tech watched her in worry. "I'm beginning to think Cass might not survive this..."

Seth rolled his eyes and gave a blank stare at Quick.

"Que?" she spat.

"You're so cute when your angry."

Letting out a frustrated scream, Quick made her way back to her original destination before being distracted by the commotion.

"Do I offend?" questioned Seth.

_"No duh, retard."_

"Shut up, Dusk-"

But said angel had already left for town.

"...did Dusk just...naaahhhh."

_"You've angered her by FLIRTING with what's-her-face."_

"I was not FLIRTING!" protested Seth, Tech gave him a worried glance.

_"Yes you WERE. Like you always do."_ Dusk said from afar.

"At least all my attention didn't go DOWN HER BRA."

_"You're right, it went down her panties instead."_

"SHUT UP DUSK!"

"Dusk went to get a wedding gift."

"SHUT UP DUCK!"

**(END CHAPTER)**


	3. Let's Go On An Adventure

**Chapter Three: Let's Go On An Adventure! **

Later that day, Cass and Tech were alone in Tech's lab, looking over a suggested list of food from Seth and Quick. Cassidy sighed and stretched her arms straight out, leaning back in her chair. "I'm sorry, but at this point, if I as much as read the name of the next food on this list I will hurl."

Tech put his arm around her shoulder. "I know... it's been a long day... Even though it's only 7PM," he added, glancing at his watch. He looked at her and smiled.

"You're cute, did you know that?" He kissed her cheek.

"Teeeech..."

Tech ignored her for a moment, and with one swift movement, had moved her from her chair to his lap. He cuddled her a bit before giving her a deep kiss. Cassidy smiled and returned it, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Returning from his shopping, Dusk flew in happily with a bright smile slapped on his face. "Hey Tech, do you and Cas-WHOA."

An awkward silence ensued.

"I assume this is a bad time."

Tech didn't reply. He simply levitated a spanner and flung it in Dusk's general direction with a stern look upon his face.

Like this: T_T

_Coz it's funneh. 8D_

Cassidy smirked. "You're cute when you're mad."

**Konk!** Went the spanner as it connected with Dusk's head. **Ker-plunk!** Went Dusk as he fell to the floor. He sat himself back up quickly.

"I was just asking about your wedding gift!" He shouted angrily, nursing a rapidly swelling bruise on his head.

Seth, at that moment, zoomed in with a rather psychotic expression on his face, eyes wide. "I'm officially Dusk's lawyer!" He proclaimed loudly.

A few floors below, Lexi clutched her ears, a physically pained expression crossing her features.

Quick shook her head, staring up at the ceiling, "Been there. Hecho eso."

Above them, the yelling continued, "For hurting my client, I'm going to sue your ass off in court!" With that, Seth rushed off laughing like a maniac.

The two coyotes gave strange glares at the angel. "...I think he got high..."

Cass blinked. "So... for our honeymoon... We get to spend it in court with him..." She tapped her chin with her index finger in mock thought. "Sounds like fun." She finished sarcastically.

Tech sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I think we should go and perhaps socialize with the others... I'm just worried what the world has turned into outside these walls..." He then stood and lowered Cassidy onto her own feet.

A door suddenly zipped open and a fox walked in, carrying some bags. "Well I'm a little tardy for the party but I got some treats for the special day. Preferably ice cream, ice cream cake, ice cream sandwiches, and downstairs a guy waiting for a bill on the ice sculptures. Tech, go take care of it."

Tech shook his head and walked across the room to the seated angel, helping him to his feet apologetically. "It wasn't supposed to connect. I'm sorry." He insisted, brushing him off before shooting Icy a look. He then wandered away to see just what she'd done and left for him to sort out.

Rev zipped over to the fox and the two gave each other a high-five. "Hey Ice! Wanna help with the decorations?"

The fox looked him up and down. He was mummified in white streamers and banners of sorts. "Suuure. Let me go get some toilet paper. If the party is gonna look anything like you do we might as well T.P the place." She placed her scooter helmet down on a table and walked off with the bird.

Cassidy sighed, then wandered over to Tech's pullout couch, and then flopped down, placing her arm over her face, before proceeding to attempt to take a nap.

Before Cassidy had the chance to doze off, she felt something solid and sharp on the tip of her snout. Lazily opening one eye, she jumped with a start, realising that Mairi's face was right in front of her.

"Mazzzzzzz..." She whined. "Please...I was up almost all last night with Tech and I'm three minutes away from a sleep-induced coma..."

Mairi grinned. "Don't even care." She then shoved a book in front of Cassidy's eyes. "This one?" She asked, pointing to a picture of a simply-cut gown. "Although the material will be different... I can make it without all the floral designs... Ooooor..." She flicked through the pages. "This one?" She tapped on the page, where a slim, elegant gown was shown, with a v-shaped neckline. "I'd make the belt a different colour though, cause gold is eewwww... Oooooooooor... THIS one." She then picked out a slightly seductive looking dress with a low, black belt. "Cause it's hot." She grinned excitedly as Cassidy stared at the pages she'd been shown.

And she continued to do so for several minutes... until she finally decided on the last one. "I think Tech will like it." She said with a sly smile.

Mairi squealed excitedly. "Now!" Here she paused and coughed a little. "Will it be white, or will it be off-white?" She asked, smiling coyly.

Cass gave her a playful glare. "White." She said firmly. "We haven't gone THAT far…yet." She added under her breath.

Mairi nodded in understanding. She grinned. "In that case, I've already got the material. Stand up and lemme size ya up so we can get this ball rollin'." She then proceeded to drag Cassidy to her feet then, without knowing where she was keeping them, the coyote watched as Mairi whipped out a notepad, pencil and measuring tape. The avian then began measuring everything on Cassidy's body, from her height, to the girth of her waist, to the length of her arms, to the size of her bust. All the while, she mumbled little notes to herself, all filled with slang and heavily accented, so much so that Cassidy could barely understand her. When she was done, she pushed the coyote backwards unceremoniously onto the bed and skipped away.

Cassidy blinked, then laid back down on the couch with a sigh.

Rev suddenly ran through, screaming at the top of his lungs, "HELP! MURDER!"

Icy rushed into the room after him, a bowl of vanilla ice-cream on her head. "GET BACK HERE!" She ran past the couch when she noticed Cassidy and Mairi were picking out dresses. "Ooh! Picking out the gown? Lemme see!" She hopped onto the couch on the other side of Cassidy on her stomach with her face resting in her hands, both her feet in the air behind her and her tail twitching back and forth.

"Pllleeeaaasseee... I love you guys a lot and I'm just as excited as you are for the wedding, but I need some sleep!" She was now begging them.

Mairi, Icy and Rev stared at Cassidy blankly. She attempted to plead them with her eyes, but they just stared at her... Watching her... Scrutinizing her... Contemplating her... Assessing her… Ignoring her.

Just then, an odd energy prickled the back of their necks and a bright flash later, Duck stood before them with a small piece of paper.

"I called that Alison chick back up and made an appointment for tomorrow. She's going to discuss themes and stuff... I dunno, I wasn't paying attention..." Here he drifted back into his own mind, a far-off and happy expression upon his face. Mairi pursed her bottom lip against the underside of her beak and snatched the paper away, forcing the mallard back into reality.

"Thank you, Duck. Now get out."

"What're you doing in he-"

"Out."

"Wait a minute-"

"Girl stuff. No blokes allowed."

"Rev's here!"

Mairi turned to look at Rev, who gave a nervous, little wave.

"'No blokes' as in the plural 'no blokes'. There may be no more than one bloke in this room. You are a second bloke here, and Rev was the first. Therefore Rev has predominant rights. Rev is our first bloke, therefore you are the second, meaning that there is more than one bloke. This is against the rules, as there are 'no bloke_sss_ allowed'. Get out." The couple glared at one another for a few moments, until Cassidy gave a little cough.

"I really need to sleep guys-"

"Ok then if that's what you want Cass, who am I to argue. Kay, bye!" And with that, Mairi was out of the room, all her measurements and books left behind.

"Geez, what's eating her." And before anyone had the chance to answer, Duck left the room via 'quacking'.

Cassidy looked down at the books with a frown. She knew all too well she had hurt her friend's feelings. She scooped up all of Mazz's books and measurements and whatnot into her arms and walked out of the lab. _'If I were Mazz and I was upset... where would I go?'_ She thought to herself.

A moment later, she had it figured out:

"...This could take a while."

~~~~

Dusk sat nearby Cassidy's room, looking at his wedding gift. It came in two colors, a sherbet orange and a glassy silver. Dusk really couldn't decide. He tried asking which color they liked better earlier but was smacked in the head by a spanner. Sure Tech apologized, but it still hurt like a bi- "Mazz?" he said as the lyre bird past him, clearly upset. "Mairi, is something wrong?"

Mairi turned and spotted Dusk. She opened her mouth to answer, but before she had a chance to speak, she was suddenly distracted by a blue stain on her sleeve. That was odd. How did it get there? She examined it for a few seconds before realising that it was a reflection of some sort. She waved her arm a bit, taking note of the fact that it reappeared then disappeared when her limb was in certain positions. It was then that began seeking the source. She soon discovered that one of the doors was emitting a small blue light from it's keypad, and it was shining on her arm. She waved her hand in front of the keypad for a while, grinning to herself. She wanted a door at home that shone a little blue light for no apparent reaso-

"Mairi? Are... Are you ok?"

The bird snapped out of her own little world and remembered Dusk. "Oh. Yeah! Sure thing, lovey. Flippin' fantastic. Fairdinkum. Hey, watcha got?" She pointed to the items Dusk was holding in each hand.

"Are they for Cass and Tech? They're nifty as! It was hard for us to choose somethin' 'cause usually when you buy wedding gifts you grab what they'd need for the house or whatever. But they don't have a house; they live with us here." She waved her arms about, motioning towards their surroundings.

"I looked for aaaages. Then Duck suggested we get them a poster or something of them, so we did a little digging and found this feller who paints up photos really nicely. We took in a photo of Tech and Cass together and had it painted up on an A3 board, then framed it and got a bunch of little photos framed around it. It's lovely." She beamed as she took the gifts from Dusk and examined them closely.

"Dunno which one? I'd say silver. Because orange is Duck's colour and all Tech's mechanicy stuff is metalic." She grinned before handing his items back, jumping up and walking away.

Dusk stared after her, not having been able to get in a single word during her babble.

"Mazz? Mairi! Where are you?" Cassidy called after the lyre bird, still carrying the books. She soon met Dusk in the hallway. "Dusk? Have you seen Mazz?" She asked.

Dusk hid the presents behind his wings. "Um-" He pointed in the direction the lyre bird had left. "She went that way" he said, pointing to his left. "You ladies alright? You seem sorta' high strung."

~~~~

Sapphire tucked a strand of her black hair behind her ear as she inspected the object in her hands for the umphteenth time while reclining on her bed.

She was indeed pleased with her gift for her new friends, it was an adorable hand crafted piece of glossy stone in the rough shape of a rounded edged square that reflected back her face when she looked into it. On top of it was brightly studded in rhinestones were the words, 'TECH & CASSIDY' and around it was neatly designed with interlocking T's and C's.

Turning it around, she exposed the lime green back part that uniquely enough, had tiny letters engraved into it; the teams' initials. She smiled softly as she traced the faint lines that she had added that linked all the initials together.

A gust of cold air blasted from the air conditioning system as she shivered, snuggling into the warm covers. She looked into the mirror, before tapping a slight bump on the side as a small compartment opened. She imagined her friends face when they realize that it was also a DVD player. Putting the present carefully down in a box, she also picked up another much smaller box, and brought out the small gift inside.

It was a bracelet, beautifully designed with gems that shone under the light. It was a special gift for Cassidy. She touched the top of the biggest stone there and beamed when she saw the carved figures on each individual gem. Every gem was individually crafted to show a unique shape that had something to do with either Tech or Cassidy. The one that she was holding at the moment showed a picture of a horse.

Sapphire hurriedly put it away once the sound of foot steps reached her ears. She saw a flash of yellow pass by her slightly opened door and quickly poked her head out of it. "Mazz?" she called as the tall figure disappeared around a corner. Gee, her friend must be upset, there was certainly something wrong in the air since Alison came by.

Glancing back to make sure her presents were already safely kept in their boxes; she pushed the door open wider and ran after the lyre bird.

Mairi could have sworn she heard her name, but she was too determined to start Cassidy's wedding dress. She knew that once she started the dress, she could take her mind of that thin-waist, blonde-haired, perfectly-smiling, long-legged, right-postured, beautifully stunni-

Focus.

She knew that once she started the dress, she could get an idea of what the bridesmaid's gowns needed to be like, and thus narrow the search down for Cassidy. Then she could get the measurements... Hmmmm... She wasn't sure who exactly would be the bridesmaids... Cassidy and Tech hadn't made any definite plans yet and the wedding was still a few months away...

Hang on... A few MONTHS? She really _needed_ to know who to measure up for the other gowns... And she needed to find a good tailor for the guy's suits. There was that man on Mount Street in the third shopping district whom Duck had bought a nicely tailored white suit from. He'd said that he'd worn it during a commercial, but in all her years in Acmetropolis, Mairi hadn't once seen a commercial with Duck in it. Then again she didn't watch much TV and she wasn't really always that attentive and that wasn't even the point of the matter.

The point was that she had a need for suits and Duck had the name of this guy and for some reason he'd kept it all that time as well as the suit even though he never even wore it and it just sat in his cupboard but at least it had a protective covering which she should really buy for the gowns she would be making and why was she feeling so flustered this was supposed to be a happy occasion and what the heck that bit of carpet had just caught on her shoe she must have something sticky on her sole and WHO KEEPS CALLING HER NAME?

Mairi stopped and blinked. After a complete overload of thoughts, her mind had gone completely blank... Or so she had made it that way. She then turned slowly and smiled, finally acknowledging the two people following her.

"Saph! Cassie! What's up, chikkadees?" She beamed warmly.

Sapphire and Cassidy looked at each other and shrugged, really, Mazz's mind was a deep place.

Only then did Sapphire saw the things in the coyote's arms, books and pictures and whatnots. Cassidy gently placed the book down by Mairi as the pages fluttered to a marked page.

The picture of a beautiful gown filled the page with scribbles around it, 'Cass's dress' was written on the edge of the paper. The human girl watched in silent awe as she glanced back at Cassidy from the book.

Already she could imagine Cass wearing it on that day.

"You left these in Tech's lab... Are you okay?" Cassidy asked quietly, gazing at Mazz in concern.

Mairi blinked obliviously. "Sure! Why wouldn't I be?"

Cassidy blinked. "... You... you ran out of the lab like you were upset... and you left your books behind…" She gave Mairi a strange look.

Mairi looked at the books that she was now holding. "Well… That… That was silly of me, wasn't it?" She then beamed a bright 'thank you' and turned on her heels, skipping away down the corridor.

Cassidy just kept staring.

Sapphire slowly turned to look at the she-coyote, an expression of pure confusion and questioning on her face, "So… Did I miss something?"

**(END CHAPTER)**

**Uhhh... I can't think of anything to say. XD Sorry if I'm a little slow today, I was up past 2 AM rping with Lisa ^.^;**

Long chapter is long. 83  
**One thing, if you wanna know what a spanner is, please consult your nearest dictionary or nearest XtreamCrazy. She wrote that part with Dusk getting knocked out, so I'm not sure what it means *will look it up herself when she doesn't feel like falling asleep on the keyboard*  
**


	4. Let's Blow This Popsicle Stand

**Chapter Four: "Let's Blow This Popsicle Stand" **

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Tech growled at the alarm clock in his sleep. He really didn't want to wake up right now. And he was positive that Cass felt the same way. He could feel her snuggle closer to him as the alarm continued to go off. Tech reached out with one hand and slapped it. "Cass... we've gotta get up."

"Nooooooooooooooooooo..." She moaned, rolling off away from him and burying herself under the blankets.

Tech smirked. "You're like a little kid when you're tired." He sat up, pulling the blankets off of Cassidy.

"Gimme them back!" She replied, grabbing the blankets and pulling them back over herself.

"Cass. Time to get up." Tech said, pulling the blankets off again. This time, Cassidy just stayed there, curled up in a ball. Tech sighed and bent over her. "I guess this means that you want to be tickled."

"Don't. Even. Start with me." She muttered.

Tech ignored her and proceeded to pounce on her, wriggling his fingers against her sides. Cassidy squealed and squirmed, trying to get him off. She eventually did, when she flipped over, pushing Tech off of the bed.

Tech landed on the floor with a loud THUD. "Owww.." He whined, rubbing his rear end.

* * *

Seth woke up on the couch, because Quick wouldn't let him sleep with her in their room. He stretched, letting out a yawn. "What to do?" he muttered to himself. 'Quick' came to mind. Then 'Breakfast'. Though he'd prefer Quick better. Even so, he went to prepare some pancakes.

* * *

Quick stride slowly across her room holding various items in her arms. When she arrived at the shelves across from her closet she proceeded to arrange what she had on them. She placed an old Mexico snow globe to the left of the picture of her family. She placed her little brother's pacifier to the right of the picture, and a teddy bear behind it. Three books next to the bear and her mp3 charger near the snow globe.

Then she took everything off and rearranged it. Now...The picture went to the far left, then the teddy bear. Now the pacifier goes on the bear's arm and 2 books to the...

No. No.

One more time.

She scrapped it again.

_'Hmm. Let's move on' _she thought, heading towards her bed which was covered in various knick-knacks Quick had taken off shelves and off the floor, cleaning up.

She'd been at it for about a half hour now, and the room was already clean. Actually, when she started, it hadn't been that bad, but she was so frustrated it only took about 5 minutes for her to speed through her room and tidy everything up.

Now she was just stalling. And she knew it, but who cared.

Quick sighed.

"I have to go out eventuallyyyy" she mumbled to herself and plopped in the LayZ Boy chair.

She was still feeling a bit jealous from yesterday, and boy did it show. She couldn't go out like that. EVERYONE would know, and then they'd try to make her feel better, and she'd get tired of it and start lying about 'feeling better', then her and Seth would kiss and it'd alllll be over.

Why didn't she like the sound of that? It seemed like a good plan in her head. Maybe because it was the easy way out; just let everyone else make her feel better, like they usually do. But she'd gotten too used to that. She didn't have that luxury before.

Nope.

Sulk and clean away her problems, that was always her tactic when she was back home.

But this WAS home. The new one anyway...

Eh, maybe she'd just go out for a bit. She could talk to Seth.

Plus, Quick was never really used to being alone for too long.

The mouse got up from her comfortable seat and stride towards the door, entering in the numbers to unlock it on the keypad, she put on her morning smile.

When the door opened she took in a much needed breath of air. "Ooh, panqueques!"

As soon as Quick stepped into the corridor, she felt herself shoved against her now closed door. Looking up, she copped a face full of breasts, and she realized that she had a leg wrapped around her body.

"Hola Mazz." She sighed as Mairi wrapped her arms around her head and smooched her face into her bosom.

"I'm so 'cited!"

"About what? Ees sometheeng happeneeng today?"

"Nuh."

"Are we goeeng somewhere?"

"Nuh."

"What're you excited for then?"

"Pancakes."

Quick giggled into Mairi's bosom, then pushed gently away from her tall friend.

"Mazz, I'm suffocateeng." she chuckled still.

Mairi let go of her tiny friend and looked at her with an almost TOO happy expression. Quick could only smile back, and what she'd felt in her room was all forgotten.

"C'mon lets got geet some." She grabbed Mairi's hand and hustled down the corridor.

However, Quick and Mairi's way was blocked when Sapphire came in and stood in front of them, grinning widely.

"Guys, guess what? I called up some people and arranged a day out for us! We're gonna go to the shops and perhaps get some material for Mazz to make the dresses, then were gonna go around the town! A girls day out!" With a parting smug smirk, she quite literally- managed a small jig before skipping down the hall.

* * *

Tech yelped when he heard a knock on their bedroom door. "Who is it?" He asked.

"It's Sapphire! Open the door, Tech! I need Cass! NOW!"

Tech sighed and stood up. He grabbed his shirt from the floor where he had tossed it last night and pulled it on. He usually slept without it now because Cassidy's fire powers made enough body heat for three people, and Tech could not sleep with it on. Usually Cassidy wore his shirts for added warmth, considering the fact that she was always cold at night, but this time she had fallen asleep before Tech took it off.

Tech opened the door to see Sapphire with a bright, extremely excited smile plastered on her face. "As you know, she's a pain to wake up, so you could have fun get- OMPH!" Tech was suddenly hit in the back by a pillow.

"I heard that!" Cassidy was sitting up.

"It IS alive!" Tech faked a gasp of surprise, sending Cassidy into a fit of giggles.

Sapphire laughed along with them, nearly fidgeting with excitement.

"CASS! We're gonna have a girl's day out! Hurry up, we're leaving after breakfast. Seth's making pancakes," she paused then, a hand on her hip and a finger tapping her chin as if in deep thought, "Oh, the HORROR OF PANCAKES MADE BY SETH!"

Tech gave her a look, "You had chocolate this morning, didn't you?"

She nodded, an excited and hyperactive gleam in her eyes, "Chocolate... and coconut cake!"

Tech just stared, wondering not for the first time if Sapphire really hadn't knocked herself on the head when the meteor crashed a few years ago.

"Hey, feel lucky." Tech added. "SHE could have made the pancakes." He pointed to Cassidy, earning another pillow chucked at him.

Cassidy smiled. "Sounds like fun, Sapph." She then jumped up, linked arms with Sapphire while running out the door.

The two girls burst into the dining area where the most of the team were already gathered. However, they were stopped by a sudden whiff of smoke, as if something was burning...

"SLAM! Did you have that extra curry last night?" Duck asked, his face growing slightly redder due to trying to block the smell from coming in.

Slam shook his head before pointing behind them... towards the stove.

Rev quickly rushed to the stove and pulled out... Something... That... Was no longer recognizable. Everyone turned to Seth, who suddenly looked insanely offended. Mairi became horrified by the silent accusation before smooching her cheek against his.

"Seth is making PANCAKES. Pancakes aren't made in the OVEN!" She cried, stroking his head.

"You just want me to serve your pancakes with ice-cream, don't you?"

"And a bit of lemon juice."

"Fat."

Duck didn't enjoy the feeling of a spatula being whipped multiple times in his face, so he was quiet for the rest of breakfast.

Cassidy sat there for several minutes, just staring at her plate.

Seth again looked very offended. "They aren't THAT bad, are they?"

"No..." Cassidy replied slowly. "I just... can't eat."

Tech looked at her in worry. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah..." She replied. "I'm just... not hungry..."

Tech felt her forehead. "Welll... you're running a little bit of a fever..."

"How can you tell?" Duck finally spoke. "Isn't she always running a fever?"

"I can tell Duck. She feels hotter than usual."

"According to you, Mr. Possible-Father-to-be." Duck retorted, earning the spatula in the face again.

Sapphire looked at the... well... supposed to be pancakes in her plate, a sickly feeling churning in her tummy. Don't take it the wrong way, she loved these guys to death, they were like her family now.

But that didn't mean she would ever stop missing Reuben's cooking.

Especially at a time like this.

"You're sure you guys don't want us to come with 'ya?" Ace asked her, bringing her back from pancake land.

She nodded, feeling the excitement bubbling again. "Ace, what part of a 'girls' day out don't you get?" she asked, clasping her hands to support her chin on the table.

Duck smirked. "Well if it's a 'girl's day out' then Icy shouldn't be goi-" Before he could finish his statement, a spatula whipped him in the face. "WHO'S DOING THAT?"

Icy waved the spatula like a finger at Duck. The mallard was about to spit a series of half walked remarks when he noticed Icy had a bowl of ice cream in one hand that had been her breakfast of choice. He backed away slowly, both eyes glued on the bowl and quickly disappeared behind Slam.

Cassidy watched this in amusement, having finally gotten Tech to leave her be.

Mairi also watched, but wasn't actually letting any information register in her brain. Because she was being oblivious.

Icy grinned viciously. "Yeah. That's right. Keep runnin' and hiding behind your little boyfriend there. Smart move." She walked away with her tail flicking back and forth with her attitude.

Cassidy stood up. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm ready to go!"

Mairi squealed excitedly and wolfed down her pancakes (and upon seeing that Duck wasn't eating, finished his plate off as well) before jumping to her feet and throwing a scarf around her throat.

"Let's BLOW this icypole stand!"

Ace stared at her in bewilderment. "Where was she keepin' dat scarf?"

Dusk then entered looking rather frazzled. Tape and ribbon was stuck all over his wings and pulling out feathers and what not. Pink wrapping paper had hung itself among his wings as though preparing Dusk as a birthday present. The angel looked rather unimpressed. Sapphire was just about to ask him what had happened, but he shushed her.

"Don't ask." he muttered.

Cassidy then glanced down at herself, realizing she was still wearing her PJs, along with Tech's green AcmeTech sweater. She was pretty sure her hair was a mess still as well.

"Uh... just give me three minutes!" She said before running off to her room. She quickly changed into her fave pair of jeans that just happened to have rips in the knees and down the lower legs. This particular pair of pants she had way back when she was a teenager, living on the street, and they still fit her perfectly. This made Cassidy very happy. Her shirt was light blue with sleeves reaching to her elbows and the words "Unbridled Spirit" across the chest. Tech had gotten her that shirt, thinking that it matched her perfectly. And it did.

After quickly running her brush through her thick fire-red hair and pulling it back into the braid she always wore it in, she grabbed her backpack before running out her bedroom door, running into Tech along the way.

Tech smiled as he looked her up and down. "Beautiful."

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "You say that for every outfit I wear."

"It's true." He chuckled before pulling her close. "Have fun with the girls and stay out of trouble."

"I'll try.." She replied, giggling. "You can let go of me now."

"Not yet.." Tech said before giving her a long, deep kiss on the lips.

Then, all of a sudden, Seth entered the bedroom.

"SETH!" Cassidy screeched. "What are you doing?"

Before Seth had a chance to say anything, Mairi poked her head into the room. "You're NOT making out, are you? Oh, don't EVEN! We're heading!" She then waltzed right up to the two and ripped Cassidy from Tech's arms, before stomping out the door determined. Quick, Sapphire and Icy followed eagerly.

Seth looked rather disgruntled. "Did I do something?"

Tech crammed his face into his hands. "Seth. What am I gonna' do with you?"

"Lend me 50 bucks so I can buy you guys a wedding present?"

"...I'll give you 3 seconds to get out of this room..."

* * *

"Wait, wait! I need to get my bag," Sapphire stopped in her tracks before running of the other way. She entered her room and snatched up a yellow sling bag that she had tossed onto her bed that morning and slung it over her shoulder.

She met up with the girls again waiting by the door for her, "You seriously can't leave without that bag, can you?" Duck asked, rolling his eyes in the process.

However, he was answered with a flying spatula that whipped him hard on his face, "For crying out loud!"

Cassidy glanced at the bag with a curious face, wondering what was inside.

Eventually the girls made it out to the Acmetropolis Mall. They walked along happily, excitedly chattering and talking over more plans. But something caught Cassidy's eye that made her freeze in her tracks.

All the girls turned around when they realized Cassidy had fallen back, "Cass?" Sapphire said carefully, seeing her friend's stricken expression.

The girls whipped aside and followed the coyote's gaze.

Cassidy was standing in front of a rack full of newspapers with a look of pure disgust and anger forming on her face.

Upon the screen of the newspaper thing was an article whose title read "Prince Andrew. Brother or Traitor?" Cassidy's teeth clenched. These people knew NOTHING of what went down that day but they INSISTED on pestering her family. On top of that, it had been three months since her brother died! Couldn't they just let it go?

She only then realized her friends staring at her in worry. Her face flushed a little. Only Lexi and Mairi knew exactly what happened to Andrew and her father. The others had heard of it, but only knew the media side of the story. Cassidy wanted to tell them HER side, but could not bring herself to do it.

Sapphire approached her friend and slipped her hand into hers, "Com'on Cass..." She bit her lower lip, the question rolling at the tip of her tongue.

_No. Not now._

She gently tugged Cassidy in the other direction, fixing the strap of her sling bag that had slipped down her shoulder in the process.

Cassidy glanced at Sapphire and nodded slowly. "Yeah, let's go." She whispered. No matter how hard she tried, she kept hearing his voice.

The girls stole looks at each other before deciding to merely keep quiet about it.

"So, Cass! Where do you want to go first?" Sapphire tried to lighten the situation, giving her friend a gentle squeeze on her arm.

They glanced around the mall that they had just entered, many people were milling around the area, mostly chilling out and just randomly walking about.

A few of them stole glances at the friends and smiled shyly, tipping their hats in a friendly gesture in which the girls beamed back. However, Sapphire stopped short when they reached the first shop with the words 'PARTY WEAR' written on top.

It was brightly coloured and welcoming, with a warm scent that remotely reminded them of chocolate truffles constantly wafting out from the partly open door as if beckoning them forwards. Sapphire twitch.

Cassidy glanced up at the sign. Thank goodness she had her friends with her. Otherwise she'd be lost.

Mairi pressed her beak against the window. "OOOOOH! I loooove that yellow dr-" Her face fell and she sighed. "You guys have a look around! I'm gonna get some stuff from Sew 'n' Go." Sapphire opened her mouth to protest, but Mairi had already skipped off.

"You lot would be more productive in a dress shop than in a sewing supplies store!" She called over her shoulder before disappearing around a corner.

* * *

As the girl's occupied themselves at the mall, Dusk stayed home with Lexi ripping out art supplies out of his feathers.

"Awwww, I'm gonna' be moulting for weeks." Dusk groaned as Lexi shoved his wilted feathers into a garbage bag.

"How did this even happen?" The bunny asked curiously.

Twiddling with his thumbs mindlessly, Dusk let out a disgruntled sigh. "I was wrappin' my wedding present."

* * *

Ace's ears twitched and he looked around suspiciously, for a moment wondering if someone had let a banshee into the tower, "Who's laughing like that? It's almost creepy."

* * *

Back at the mall, Sapphire looked around the corner where Mairi had just 'abandoned' them before looking back at the party wear shop. Upon closer inspection, they noticed that the shop also sold costumes; colourful, big and slightly bizarre costumes.

She looked at the girls and felt a bubble of energy rise in her, "We could at least have some fun..." She thought out loud.

Cassidy looked at Sapphire with an unsure expression. She was beginning to feel a little dizzy, most likely from not eating breakfast. She could feel herself burning up ever so slightly. Just seconds before she began to consider calling Tech, she heard two voices that interrupted her thoughts.

"Aurora!"

"Baby Sis!"

Cassidy spun around and smiled a very wide smile. "Maria! Mother!" She squealed as she ran up to her sister and mother, hugging them both tightly.

The rest of the girls... minus Mairi, turned around and faced the family. Sapphire managed a shy little smile, "He- Hi, Mrs. Coyote, Maria," she could only guessed this was them, having not met Cassidy's sister or mother before. She mentally slapped herself for stammering, but she can't help it.

Cassidy beamed as she led her mother and sister towards the girls. "Mother, Maria, you know Icy, Quick, and... Mazz... wherever she ran off to..."

Rose nodded and smiled at Sapphire. "You must be Sapphire Star. Aurora had told us about you."

Maria just smiled, waving nervously.

Sapphire smiled shyly at Cassidy's mom and Maria before extending her hand to Rose.

"Hi, yeah that's me," she said, giving the older coyote a quick once-over. Really, the resemblance was uncanny between Cassidy and Rose. It was easy to see that they were related.

It very much was. Rose and Cassidy shared the same fur colour and facial features, aside from the eyes. Rose's were light blue, matching her older daughter's, while Cassidy's were a dark brown like her father's. They were almost like twins, especially since Rose had her fire-red hair pulled back in a braid, just as Cassidy always did.

Cassidy smiled. "We should find Mazz. I want to show you the dress she and I picked out!"

They looked around at the many people milling around them, and looked again... AND again...

"Ermm, where did she say she was going again?" Sapphire said, remembering Mairi's words,

_'You lot would be more productive in a dress shop than in a sewing supplies store!' _

Too right she was.

Cassidy glanced at her older sister. "Hey Maria, think you can talk to her?"

Maria smiled nervously. "I believe so..." She closed her eyes, which were glowing a light peach-like colour, and concentrated.

Cassidy giggled. "This oughta' scare the crap outta Mazz."

**(END CHAPTER)**

**Yaaaayyyy! Chapter Four and already not much has happened! XD Don't worry, this is just how we do it. We tend to focus more on comedy and character interaction than the actual storyline itself. Soon we'll get this ball rollin' XD **

**Reviews are like chocolate, good for the soul! Send Syaz and I one and make our day 83**


	5. Let's Get Some Maccas

**Chapter Five: "Let's Get Some Maccas"**

Seth was bored...like...REALLY bored. He didn't know what to do, he was just...well...bored.

"Shouldn't you be lookin' for a wedding present for Cass and Tech?" Ace asked as he walked into the room to grab a cup of coffee. The alchemist stayed quiet for several seconds, until the thought actually sunk in. "Oh SNAPPLE!" he yelled. Grabbing his jacket, Seth ran out of HQ to go the the mall where the girl's were shopping.

"Couldn't he just transmute something?" Rev asked.

"Oh...I guess he forgot." Ace grinned, taking a sip of his beverage.

* * *

Mairi couldn't get the niggling thought out from the back of her mind. It was very confronting, and no matter how hard she tried to ignore it, the worry crept back in. She looked over her shoulders to see if anyone was assessing her position. She was alone. But a fear was penetrating her mind with such persistence, it was hard not to be concerned.

She was so afraid.

In fact, she was terrified that someone would walk past, look at her and then think, _'That girl's hogging the button basket'._

But that wasn't going to _stop_ her.

There she sat in the middle of an aisle within a quaint little shop named Sew 'n' Go, cross-legged, in front of the button basket. Each card of buttons only asked for a nickel per button - it was an incredible sale, considering that usually the cards were 2.50 each. And there were often only 4 buttons per card. It was a rip-off, and the only thing to do was watch out for sales like these.

But oh, sitting like this in front of the button basket, scrounging through and trying to find a decent set of buttons, having already taken out 20-something cards for yourself... People are bound to question your greed.

Maria sighed. "I think she's ignoring me."

"Tell her that I initiated this and I need to know where she is." Cassidy replied. "She probably doesn't know that it's us trying to find her."

"Okay..." She replied. 'Amarah... It's Maria, Cassidy's sister! Cassidy wants to know where you are! We're trying to find you but we're not having any luck!'

Mairi blinked and looked around. "Is someone there?" She inquired upon seeing nobody within the direct vicinity.

_'No... We can't find you. That's why I'm using my powers to talk to you.'_

Cassidy studied her sister's face. "She's wondering if we're there, isn't she?"

The lyrebird coughed. "What powers?"

_'I have powers like your friend, Quick! I can speak telepathically and levitate things... I just... don't use them as often as Quick does..'_

Mairi squinted. _'So... You're inside my head... Reading my thoughts?'_

_'Well, I could if I wanted to, but right now I am having a telepathic conversation with you... Now, Cass is getting... well, I don't know if she's worried or.. mad possibly. She wants to know where you are.'_

_"You're insiiiiiide my head... Reading what I'm thiiiinkiiiing... What if I started thinking about having sex with Duck? Would you see images... Or just hear memories..."_

Maria blinked.

Cassidy stared at her. "What did she say THIS time?" She sighed.

Maria blinked again. "I... I cannot describe it...I..."

Cassidy slapped her forehead with her hand and groaned.

After the thought floated through her mind, Mairi tried desperately not to think about her and Duck... Together... Alone... Intertwined... Moving in time with-

Shoot.

"..." She mumbled, holding her skull, ignoring the fact that an old woman was staring at her. A nearby woman ushered her son into the next aisle as two shop assistants began mumbling to each other.

"Fluffy bunnies, cute little kittens, baby duckies... Not making baby duckies. Not. Making. Babies. HORSES! LOTS of HORSES! And magical rainbows... Cassidy's wedding dress..." Mairi's eyes snapped open. "I haven't even LOOKED at the fabrics yet!" She quickly snatched up all her buttons, shoved them into a shopper's basket and dash away to the fabric section.

Maria stared straight forward, eyes wide open in shock. "Uh... Cassidy... I think... I think your friend needs some help..."

"Mental help or life-or-death help?"

"...Mental... I believe... but that could just be me..."

"Don't worry, she's fine." Cassidy smiled. "Did she mention anything about where she was?"

"Uh.. she said something about needing to look at fabric..."

"She's at the sewing store then. Let's find one of those map things so we can find her... before she goes anywhere.."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a far-off tower that was currently silhouetted black against the purple, midday skyline, a small mallard stopped mid-stride and thought for a moment. A nearby Tasmanian devil gave his friend a curious glance.

"I just got tingles." Duck smiled before wandering away.

* * *

Seth found himself scurrying all over the friggin' mall looking at the most boring crap EVER. Tableware was just stupid, there were a bunch of bride and groom bobble heads that looked rather creepy, and he at least past by a dozen different types of wines and what not.

"Cass doesn't drink." he reminded himself, as much as he would enjoy some good wine at the wedding.

Then he spotted it, it was absolutely PERFECT. Like...REALLY PERFECT. He rushed over to it as it was displayed in a glass case. It was gorgeous, he KNEW Cass and Tech would LOVE it. His smile faded when he saw the price.

$785

"Jesus..." he mumbled.

Hey, Cass and Tech were family. Guess it would be going to a good cost. He took out his wallet and searched for his credit card. But behold, it was non-existent. He searched throughout the contents of his leather wallet but it did not appear.

"Where could it-"

DING DING DING!

"...Lexi." He hissed

* * *

At that moment, Lexi (who was still picking tape out of Dusk's wings) felt her ears twitch a little. "I think Seth just realized I took his credit card." She grinned sadistically.

* * *

At that moment, in a distant land called 'the mall', Sapphire had a sudden urge to rummage through her sling bag. After a while, she picked out a thin metallic card.

"Hmm, how did this get here?" she said to herself. The last time she checked, she didn't have a credit card from said bank, nor was her name spelt 'S.E.T.H. C.O.Y.O.T.E'

Quick walked idly as the girls headed for Sew N' Go. After Maria's mention of her telepathic powers, it took a little effort for her not to laugh.

Oh how right she was.

As a matter-of-fact, just recently it took the soon-to-be husband a couple of hours to drill into her head that "Eavesdropping on people's internal conversations is **BAD.**" Quick giggled to herself. It was just so fun.

"Hmm, how did this get here?" Sapphire said quietly.

"Que?" Quick turned around to see Sapphire pull out a silver card.

Immediately recognizing the object the mouse plucked it from her human friend's hand. Then, with an almost evil smile, the girl slowly raised the credit card to her face and snickered softly. Sapphire looked questioningly at her, "Uh, Quick. What are you doiiing?"

Quick just smirked back at Sapphire, with the same evil grin. "Nada muchacha...nothing at all." She smiled innocently and slipped the piece of plastic in the back pocket of her jeans.

* * *

Seth slammed his head against a pillar. "Please strike me with lightning."

_'I would if I could.'_

"Go AWAY, Dusk."

_'Hey! You should be happy that I'm your conscience! You know I always turn you in the right direction.'_

"Untrue, you told me to make a left on Duncan Street last Saturday when I went to pick up groceries."

_'God your stupid.'_

"Thou art must not take God's name in vain." Seth chortled.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and made his way to Sew 'n' Go to see if Mazz was there. She possibly could lend her credit card to him. He saw the girls' at the entrance and smiled when he saw two big mouse ears. Snaking his arms around Quick's little waist he gave her a warm smile.

" 'Ello dovey." he giggled in his British accent.

However, the girls snorted into their hands when they heard Seth's faux accent because instead of sounding British, Seth sounded like he was constipated. Seth was tempted to stick up his middle finger at the lot. And he did. He pecked Quick on the cheek and stuck out his tongue at the ladies, "You're just jealous."

"We sure are, Seth." Cassidy rolled her eyes at her future brother in law.

Sapphire giggled before looking into the store for Mazz and soon found the avian standing by some fabrics, a strange concentration on her face. She wiped the smile from her face and replaced it with a wicked grin, an idea coming into mind. She nudged Cassidy softly and quietly sneaked into the shop till she was a few feet behind Mairi. She picked up a large scrap of cloth, courtesy of Mairi rummaging through, and threw it over her friend, "Gotcha!"

While Mairi was spazzing out from Sapphire scaring her, Cassidy was in her own little world. She shook her head, trying to get herself back to reality. But she was struggling.

Maria noticed her sister's strange expression. Her eyes glowed peach for a few seconds, then Cassidy began to relax, relieved.

Quick giggled low and nervously, when Seth had approached her. Telepathically shoving said coyote's 'borrowed' credit card deeper in her pocket. But then hearing his, rather developed yet slightly off, British accent impression, Quick couldn't help but giggle for real and lightly push the boy when he stuck out his tongue.

She had to admit, she hadn't seen her boyfriend coming over. A minor set-back, she admitted, but all hope wasn't lost.

_'Just keep it cool and play lovey dovey chica. Cute and cuddley.'_

Quick locked arms with Seth, who looked down at her and smiled...obliviously. Cassidy smiled at the pair. They were too cute. "So, what are you doing here, Seth?" She asked.

Before Seth had a chance to answer, however, Mairi stormed out of the store and threw her buttons viciously at Sapphire. She then stormed off. Icy's eyes followed Mairi from under her squinting eyelids. "That was... random to say the least."

Ignoring the random outburst, Seth continued on to answer the question. "Just lookin' for a weddin' present." he said casually. "Oh, by the way babes. Have you seen my credit card around? Found somthin' nice for Assidycay and Echtay." he said to Quick with a curious glance. Quick was caught off guard by Seth's question. Sure she knew he'd need the card back eventually, but she was gonna keep it for a little while, you know, have some fun. But if it was for his brother's wedding gift...she couldn't just keep the thing. Especially if he already found the gift, which, knowing Seth, was probably perfect for her friends.

It was then that Quick realized that she might have been taking a little too long to answer Seth, for he looked at her oddly, wondering what she was thinking.

"Uh," she stared a sentence she didn't know how to finish. "The last I saw of it...Lexi told me you let her...borrow..it." she smiled sheepishly.

...Well, maybe she'd just keep it until she saw this present of his. Just for kicks. Then she'd swoop in with the card and save the day... With, maybe a few stops along the way...

Seth put an arm around Quick as they walked after the lyre bird and others. "You sure? I could have sworn I put it in my wallet today." he said, giving his girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek.

"I dono, she can be a sneaky chica, that Lexi." Quick giggled, just a bit nervously.

Seth gave her a disbelieving glance before moving the conversation along. "So what are you getting them for their wedding gift?"

"Um, I'm not sure yet...ahh it'll come to me I'm positivo."

Thankful for the subject change Quick took the opportunity to actually try and find out what to get for the couple.

"Any suggestions?" she looked up at Seth.

Seth smiled. "You can be cheesy and give them silverware." he laughed.

Quick laughed at this as well, earning a few looks back from the others.

"Shh" the girl hushed, "We don't want Cass to hear."

"Hmm, I think I should get them something more...uhh...usefull." she giggled again.

It was at that moment that a certain lyre bird skipped back to the group, no sign of her previous outburst evident. She then grabbed Cassidy's wrist and dragged her away from the gathering, skipping all the while. Everyone turned to glanced at one another, before shrugging and following curiously. After winding through various open spaces, the group finally stood in front of a flower store.

"You need to order some flowers." Mairi stated, matter-of-factly, still beaming happily.

Cassidy blinked as she was dragged off by Mairi. "Uh... okay..." She followed behind Mairi, gazing over the seemingly endless choices of flowers. "Which ones do you think would... y'know... 'go' with my dress?" She asked, sounding about as ackward as fingernails down a blackboard.

Icy shrugged and took a swing at it. "Lillies."

Cassidy nodded "True... but honestly, my favourites are roses." She smiled cheekily as she thought of Tech, and how he would always manage to find a rare colour of rose, light blue just like her uniform.

Icy read her mind though and smirked. "You now, Tech made a hybrid of roses as a science project once that were red with purple tiger stripes. I bet if you asked him he could make something like that. Blue and white or white and black or black and blue. Something like that."

Cassidy giggled. "So, he denied knowing anything about flowers to me... He's such... such a..." She paused to lower her voice, hoping to avoid being teased. "... a sweetheart.."

Icy patted her shoulder and smiled sweetly, the teasing could be saved for after the wedding. "You know you really are lucky to have a guy like Tech. I would give my tooth and claw for what you two have."

Cassidy smiled. "Thanks Ice... Tech's really special to me... and he says that I'm special to him..." She could feel her cheeks heat up as she blushed. She was trying to express her feelings without being too overly mushy... failure at its best.

Icy suppressed herself from teasing. It WAS Cassidy's time. Being honest to herself she kind of envied the girl coyote. It was like...something out of a Cinderella story. Her, a princess, getting married to her noble prince...even if that prince WAS a total nut case of a brother to Icy. She couldn't believe he was going beyond his shackles and getting married!

Cassidy noticed Icy's face and could tell that she was trying hard not to laugh. She sighed. "Go ahead and laugh. I know I suck at the romance stuff." Her blush deepened.

Icy shook her head giggling. "Nope! The girls and I will do that later. By the way, what are the bride's maids wearing?"

Cassidy opened her mouth to answer, then paused. "I don't know... Mazz and I haven't gotten that far yet... " She laughed nervously, then her voice lowered again so that only she and Icy could hear. "Speaking of which, Ice... I talked it over with Maria... and... I originally was having difficulty choosing the maid of honour... mainly between you... and Maria... Unfortunately she overheard me thinking about it.. and she wants you to be the maid of honour... Only if you want to tho..."

Mairi tried her hardest to ignore Cassidy and Icy's conversation. Hearing the she-coyote talk about how wonderful her relationship with Tech was, in a word, heartbreaking.

Nevertheless, she brushed all such thoughts aside and concentrated on the flowers. It would be too late to get Tech to grow his own batch of enhanced roses, so perhaps some elegant white ones... The idea of lilies was silly, because lilies were used as funeral flowers. She thought long and hard about this. Maybe something a little less... Typical. Jasmine flowers were pretty and smelt beautiful.

The lyrebird sighed, waiting for the two canines to finish discussing what they were discussing so they could get this day moving. She could already feel a headache coming on.

Seth began to ponder some ideas for flowers. Roses were dandy, but far too original. Something a bit more out there, ya' know? "Daffodils." he stated out loud.

Mairi slowly turned and stared at Seth, wide-eyed. "Daffodils... Are... My favourite."

Seth smiled warmly. "Me too."

The lyrebird continued staring, the same shocked and dazed expression on her face. "Quick. I'm taking your boyfriend FLOWER PICKING one day!" She shrieked.

Seth stared at the bird strangely. Not in that sort of weird way. More like that "WHAT?" sort of way.

But Quick just smiled that borderline 'laughing her face off' smile, and said. "Sure, I bet he'd love it!" She winked and nudged the arm of the boy, who just looked down at her strangely as well.

"Women," Seth muttered.

Icy nodded as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "I know huh?"

Seth nodded until he remembered an important fact. "YOU'RE a girl!" He informed. He then froze, putting his finger to his chin. "Either that or your just a really fat guy."

Mairi laughed. Then she remembered that she was fat. She sighed and grabbed at her belly. "I can't talk." Slowly, she lowered her head in shame... Then snapped it back up and grinned wildly. "LET'S GET SOME MACCAS!"

**(END CHAPTER)**

**Poor Maria. She'll never be the same (B**


	6. Let's Do Lunch

**Sorry this took so fffin' long. DB Syaz and I have been distracted by school. But, with her being out of school, I think it'll go a lot smoother from here on in 83 Two more months for me and I'll be done too! \8D/**

Ahhh, the time we wasted writing halarious stuff like this in the middle of the night (B Good times ^^

**Chapter Six: "Let's Do Lunch"**

Seth raised an eyebrow. "Whatsa'...'macca'?"

The lyrebird sighed. "McDonalds? Miccy-Dees? Maccas."

Seth blinked. "Ahhhhhh." He shrugged. "I'm cool with that, if it's alright with the ladies."

Sapphire wondered through the shop, random flowers hanging on the ceiling dropping down onto her, a single jasmine petal stood out the most on her black hair.

She ignored the petal and carelessly flipped through the many flowers there before hearing Mairi's suggestion.

To tell the truth, she was feeling pretty hungry AND, according to a certain bunny, McD just launched a new brand of chocolate covered fries...

Icy nodded some more, trying to stay completely stone faced. "Yeah. I mean it would be, you know, okay. I mean not that big of a deal, right? You just stand their holding flowers." She turned her head to hide the blushing. "Soooo...I'll think about it and get back to ya on it before the day ends."

Cassidy smirked. "You're excited and you know itttt!" She whispered almost evil-like to the fox, giggling all the while.

Seth smiled. He'd never seen Cassidy do happy. Not to mention he'd probably be Tech's best man...right?

_'Probably not. Mostly cause you're a butt.'_

"Shut up, Dusk."

Icy pouted a little, puffing her left cheek up as she turned away. "...Maybe..."

Mairi stared at the group in horror. "Maaaaaac !" She emphasised.

Sapphire turned around to leave the shop, but was caught by a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and was met with an elderly lady, her eyes crinkling into a warm smile at the younger girl.

"M'dear, I should tell you, you have some flowers stuck to the back of your head... It looks like you've been in a flower fight," Mrs. Martinez, the owner of the shop said, pulling the flowers out in the process.

Sapphire smiled gratefully, "Thanks, my mind isn't really right right now."

Mrs. Martinez nodded, eyeing the girls, plus Seth in the shop, "So its true then, Mr Coyote had proposed to her."

"Yup, we're going round buying stuff for their wedding," Sapphire smiled.

The elder woman let her gaze wander, looking at Mairi, Icy and finally Seth and Quick. "Love... Simply magical..." she murmured.

Sapphire kept silent but was slightly taken aback at her next question, "When's your turn my dear?" she said innocently.

Sapphire closed her eyes and thought about it for a brief moment, contrary to her age, she DOES believe in fairy tales. She believes that one day she might meet her prince charming and he'll whisk her off her feet. But at the moment, she's not really sure about that part of life... yet.

Mairi's voice brought her back to Earth, "Maaaaac Doooonnaaallllllldssss."

Sapphire licked her lips as the image of chocolate covered fries appeared in her mind.

Mairi threw her hands in the air. "F*ck you lot. I'm going. When you're done trying to communicate, come along." And with that, she was gone.

Cassidy laughed and grabbed her mother and sister by the arms and guided them along behind Mairi towards McDonalds... wherever it was at that time.

After a few minutes of walking, the group arrived at the food hall; an entire floor dedicated to chain fast food stores. Once they were all settled at a table in McDonalds, Mairi produced for Cassidy's family the plans that she'd drawn for the bride's gown.

"I'm not sure about the bridesmaids, though... When is this thing happ'nin', moppet?" She asked, tugging one of Cassidy's ears.

Cassidy blinked. "We're still not sure yet... We haven't decided."

Rose looked over the dress plans with great interest. "It's beautiful... and actually quite similar to the style worn on Sari."

Maria just looked at it, then at her surroundings, then at the dress again, silent and smiling.

Sapphire tugged on the sleeve of her shirt before glancing at the dress in the book again. Cassidy will look stunning in that, definitely.

She looked around the table and their surroundings feeling the usual elated and light hearten feeling overwhelmed her again, as it had a lot these past few days.

Almost instinctively, she felt in her sling bag and brought out a tiny silver camera, barely the size of her palm and snapped some random candid pictures of her friends and their surroundings.

Mairi blinked. Something had momentarily blinded her. She turned and glared at Sapphire. "_Don't._ Ever. Show. _Duck._ **That.** Photo." She said, slowly, sternly and with a bit of a wild, craziness in her eyes.

It was here that Icy rolled her eyes and sighed in an immensely frustrated manner. "How many diets does he have to put you on before he realizes that this is SO not happening?" She growled.

"Not that you can't not diet!" Quick hurriedly added.

The lyrebird pursed her bottom lip against the underside of her beak and glanced at each and every person at that table... Before shoving a fistful of fries in her mouth. She continued to munch away with that same, pouted expression for the rest of the meal.

"Aw, don't worry Mazz. Your pretty no matter how many pounds you gain!" Seth said with a smile.

"That's not what you said when we went out for that fancy lobster place." Quick muttered.

"Mairi's a friend. Not a girlfriend. And I like my sheila's at least under 200."

"Pounds?" Cassidy asked.

"Dollars." corrected the alchemist.

Some of the girls giggled, but Quick just rolled her eyes, though a slight smile was on her face.

Cassidy just sat there for several minutes, staring over Mairi's head and towards the wall, a goofy looking smile plastered on her face.

Rose curiously inspected the container of french fries in front of her before trying one. She smiled. They tasted good. She then began to empty the container.

Maria noticed her sister's far-away look. She poked Cassidy's arm. "Nasha? Naasha? You okay?"

Mairi completely overlooked Maria's question and caught Rose's attention. "Careful... They're yummy." She warned.

Seth snarfed down a burger loudly. Quick jumped just by the sound of him eating. "Hey, slow down. Don't choke yourself." She giggled, poking at his rib cage.

The coyote made a mock-choke and reached to the ceiling over-dramatically. "I fwink I fwee vah wight..." he said with his mouth full.

Sapphire dipped the fries into a small bowl of chocolate, enjoying the delightful sensation as it melted in her mouth. She looked up at Rose and shoved the bowl towards her, a hopeful smile on her face.

Mairi swiped the bowl and dunked a small portion of her burger into it, all the while chanting: "Fat fat fat fat. Fat fat fat fat. Fat fat fat fat."

Seth wondered if women acted like this all the time. It irked him. It made the female species...a bit...unattractive.

Rose gave Mairi a curious look before smiling at Sapphire. "Thank you." She said before picking up another french fry and dunking it into the chocolate just as the other girls had done.

Maria was still poking Cassidy's shoulder. "Nasha! Good grief! What's gotten into you?"

Icy then stood up and reached over the table, flicking her friend on the cheek. "Yo! Earth paging Aurora Cassidy!"

Cassidy blinked several times, her thoughts returning to reality. She noticed the others staring at her. She bit her lip and broke into a nervous laugh as her face turned red in embarrassment. "Uh... hi?"

"Hi Cass... Sweet of you to drop in on us," Sapphire smiled, wiggling a french fry at her.

Cassidy stared at the french fry with wide, glassy eyes. Her stomach lurched, but her face remained straight.

"Hope I'm not spoiling your fun." She smirked.

"Not really, its just a littl-" Sapphire started but was rudely cut off by a loud squeal, "CASSIDYYY! What a surprise to bump into you here!"

The theme music from Jaws started to play in Sapphire's head when a familiar blond appeared by the table.

Cassidy's eye twitched. _'Good greif that girl was as annoying as Kerri... possibly worse.'_

"Oh... hi... Alison..." She replied, giving the girl a fake smile.

Alison beamed a cheery and overly bright grin at the group, her eyes flitting over each of them before looking down at their food on the table.

"What are you doing here?" Sapphire said, in a slightly sharper tone then she meant to.

"Well, I guess I just have a way of knowing and being persuasive," she said just as sharply, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Sapphire looked aside and locked eyes with Cassidy, somehow knowing what the other was thinking... Duck.

Cassidy felt herself getting wound up. Her body temperature rose and her face flushed a little. "Really? Isn't that just great..." She replied flatly. The only reason why she wasn't reacting very much to Alison was her stomach. It was killing her. Plus she was beginning to feel a little dizzy..

Mairi planted her elbow on the table and her cheek in her palm, effectively no longer facing the blonde. Who just so happened to be standing right next to her. Uncomfortable.

In her bid to escape her sudden radient presence, Mairi caught eyes with Quick, Seth and Icy whilst Cassidy chatted away with the woman. Sapphire seemed more or less trying to avoid looking at anyone at this point, focusing instead on mourning over her lost appetite at the blond's appearance. Rose and Maria just stared at Alison in confusion, trying to appear as polite as possible (especially when she started asking them questions about their palace and whether the wedding should be held there and what colour their curtains would be and if she could send a designer over to asses the situation).

Seth shook his head and hacked into his hand in a rather exaggerating manner, before looking around innocently. Quick giggled before dramatically flipping her fringe out of her face, and wiggling her eyebrows, mocking Alison's general demeanor. Icy then grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled, pretending to strangle herself with her collar. The three of them tried to supress their laughter, but it was useless. Mairi watched them with the same, unimpressed expression as before. She needed more than their amusing little antics to make her feel better by this point.

"I see you're all making progress with your half of the preparations." Alison spoke loudly in order to catch the table's attention, glaring at the three laughing anthros. "I, on the other hand have taken the liberty to hire a band ('Hope you like DJ music, hunny,' Cassidy tried to ignore the nagging feeling that this statement was more pointed at Sapphire than herself), pre-order some flowers ('daisies are where it's at, you know', Mairi nearly gagged.) and call a few caterers-"

"¡Espere sólo un minuto! Hang on! Seth and I... We are in charge of thees menu..."

"Awe, sweetie!" Alison plastered a phony, sympathetic smile on her lips. "Don't you want your friends to have the best wedding possiiIIBAAAAAALL!" Her shrill cry surprised everyone in the restaurant, causing the whole crowd to turn and stare. Alison glared down at her lovely satin skirt, now drenched in Coke.

"I am SO sorry, Miss Alison! Here! Lemme help you!" Mairi began dabbing used napkins on the woman's skirt, smearing melted cheese into the fabric.

_"This... Was a __**classic**__ Yves St Laurent piece... Dear."_ Alison forced through clenched teeth. "And _now_... It's ruined." She hissed, before grabbing Mairi's wrists and warning her with her eyes that the assistance was no longer necessary.

The woman then turned to Cassidy and put on her best, perfect smile. "I'll call you later, huh? We'll do lunch!" And with that, she stormed through the doors.

Quick turned and stared at Mairi in shock. The lyrebird still had the soaked napkins in her hands, inhaling and exhaling in an unusually slow and forced manner. "Mazz... I nevar knew you had thees een you." She finally said, wide-eyed.

"Pfft. She deserved every last bit of it. I probably would have made a point of stepping on her foot, but then again, you're only an amateur." Icy grinned vengefully.

"Mairi-" Cassidy began. But before she could get another word out, the lyrebird squeaked out something completely illegible.

"Nasha... Wh... What did she say?"

"I didn't do it on purpose." Mairi squeaked again.

Seth smirked. "Suuurrre you diiiidn't. Riiiiight."

Sapphire took deep calming breaths as soon as Alison left. She looked at Mairi and smiled weakly, "Remind me to take you with me the next time I meet 'The Blond Menace and Co'."

Seth couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation. "Well I say we ignore the bitch and do whatever we damn well please! It's Cassidy's wedding and she'll do whatever she wants, right?" he asked looking at the others.

As Seth waited for Cassidy's answer, Mairi buried her face in her hands.

Seth stared at the lyrebird. "Did...I say something?"

Mairi sighed and began mumbling to herself. "I can't believe I spilt it on her. She's gunna tell Duck about this, and Duck's gunna go off his tree at me, then I'll chuck a wobbly, then he'll get all cranky and stuff, then we won't talk for a few days and it'll be so awkward that I'll haffta sleep at my flat, and then I'll have trouble making Cassidy's dress 'cause I haffta go back and forth across town via bus to reassess my measurements and stuff, and then I'll get all travelled out, and then I won't have much time for my Nita, and then Nita will get lonely and start chewing on the furniture, and then Annelle will call my up at some ungodly hour and complain about him, and then I'll get grumpy at her, and then we'll have a go at each other, and then she'll tell her brother who owns the flats that I can't keep the dog there, and then Nita and I will be homeless, and then I'll start contemplating moving back to Acmestralia, and then Duck will say "you can't LEAVE me!" and then I'll move into the tower to appease his need for constant attention, and then..." She sat up suddenly, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Hey, maybe this isn't a bad idea afterall."

Cassidy blinked, staring blankly at everyone for several silent moments. She hadn't a clue what to say. So, she decided to start at the first thing her friends had said.

"Quick, Seth, you have nothing to worry about. As long as you want to do it, you have control of the menu. I'll try to drill that into her head next time I see her." She then faced Mairi and patted the lyrebird's shoulder. "And Mazz... I have never loved you in a sister-like way this much before."

Mairi was busy thinking whilst scratching her neck and staring upwards. "I think I could make this work to my advantage..."

**(END CHAPTER) **


End file.
